


Red Rose or White Rose - Chap. 13 (End)

by S_taeng



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_taeng/pseuds/S_taeng
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 3





	Red Rose or White Rose - Chap. 13 (End)

红玫瑰还是白玫瑰

朱砂痣还是白月光

\----------------------------------------------

仍旧被Funk舞曲充斥着的La Rouge，今夜一如既往的人潮涌动，气氛热烈。最近习惯了居家生活，並且做着二十四孝好男友的孙承完，再次走进La Rouge，还真有点不习惯。

“你的奶茶，今天竟然那么好心过来陪我。”

“怕是以后没什么机会再来，所以趁着今晚柱现欧尼和两个好姐妹去玩，就过来探望一下你。”

“承完啊，以前你时不时就会来陪我的，以后是要抛弃我了吗~”

“好啦，下周我就会带柱现欧尼回去见一下爸妈和姐姐，等我们回来后，我再带柱现欧尼来见你。”

“好啊！期待和那个让你萌动春心还心甘情愿相对一辈子的漂亮欧尼的见面。”

今晚的孙承完仍旧穿着黑色皮夹克内搭白色衬衫，衬衫上所有的扣子都被扣得密密实实的，严谨得告诉其他人不要对她有非分之想。

孙承完咬着吸管，下意识的望了望舞池。

“承完，如果今夜被你遇到她，那你…？”

“那我就去感谢她。”

“感谢她？”

“感谢她让我对柱现欧尼一见钟情。因为在朦胧之中看到她，起了悸动，所以第二日见到柱现欧尼时，内心那种感觉更加强烈。才会愿意一步一步的接近柱现欧尼，慢慢的发现自己喜欢的就是柱现欧尼，想要和柱现欧尼在一起一辈子。”

“那你真的可能要去谢谢她了。”

“嗯？”

随着姜涩琪的视线，孙承完看到舞池的一角有个穿着红裙的女子在热舞，身影略为熟悉。

“我上次就是见到她了，对吧，好像是她吧。”

不是她，是她。

  
  
  


在舞池跳完舞先行回到座位上的裴柱现，突然看到一个酒保托着托盘朝着她缓缓走来。

“小姐，你的酒。”

“我没有点酒，你弄错了吧。”

随后回来的金容仙和朴初珑见到裴柱现皱着眉头，还以为裴柱现被人欺负。

“我朋友都说了没有点酒，你是不是记错了。”

“小姐，你的酒，<初恋>。”

“不好意思，我有结婚对象的。”

“小姐，你的酒，你真的不尝试一下？”

裴柱现盯着眼前这位单眼皮酒保微笑的眯着眼，固执但又不算太强迫。

  
  


“涩琪，李小姐来了，想让你为她调酒。”

“好的，我待会儿过去。”

  
  


“你刚刚说这杯酒叫什么？”

“初恋。”

“是你调的吗？”

“不是。”

裴柱现从托盘上拿过鸡尾酒杯，灯光照射下，蓝色得有些妖艳。裴柱现用鼻子嗅了嗅，再轻轻的抿了一口，舌尖上甜腻的感觉迅速袭来。

“她在哪？”

  
  
  


孙承完盯着舞池，突然暗自笑了出来。

“承完，看到她，很好笑吗？不过我眼花了吗，为什么好像不止一个的？”

“涩，你还记得我第一次在La Rouge见到那个人的时候，你说她是谁来着？”

“我记得我好像随口说的是Irene？”

“没错，是Irene。”

  
  
  


裴柱现打开家门，没看到预想中的孙承完，她慢慢的走近房间，打开半掩着的门，看见孙承完正背着她在照片墙上挂着照片。

她闻到和那夜一样的玫瑰香，微弱的烛光下，她能清晰看到孙承完刚挂上去的照片里是在舞池中随着音乐舞动的自己。

她悄悄的走了上去，搂住了孙承完的腰间，头靠着孙承完的背上。

“承完呐。”

“嗯，欧尼这么早回来。”

“承完～我只是和容仙、初珑一起跳舞而已，我们没有做别的，而且我真的很久都没有去La Rouge了。”

“欧尼，这条红色肩带连衣短裙很好看。”

“承完…”

孙承完将所有的照片挂好，便转过身来，透过烛光，她仍然能清楚看见裴柱现脸上未卸的妆容。与平时的模样不同，今夜的裴柱现格外媚惑，比初次在La Rouge見到時更加的讓她心動。

“欧尼，我们来跳舞吧。”

孙承完一手牵起裴柱现的手，另一手搂住裴柱现的腰，在没有音乐的房间内，跳起了舞，一下子转圈，一下子贴合。即使没有音乐，但契合的动作也还是牵动着彼此的心弦。

裴柱现被孙承完的举动带领着，她猜不透孙承完的内心在想什么，她以为孙承完是生气的，但是又好像不太是。

“欧尼，看来你不喜欢跳双人舞。”

“不是的，承完…”

“欧尼，看来你更喜欢独自跳舞。”

裴柱现还想解释，可是孙承完却已经松开了她，独自坐在了床边。她才发现孙承完的眸中仿似闪烁着别样的光芒，是与平日不同的星光。

孙承完看着眼前的裴柱现，她的确没有认错，是她。初次让她悸动的女人，和让她一见钟情的女人，是同一个人。

裴柱现望了望孙承完，又看了看照片墙。她猜不透孙承完的心思，但是又想到她为什么要猜呢。

“承完，是想看欧尼只为你一个人跳舞吗？”

孙承完望着裴柱现一步一步的向她走来，在适当的距离却又停了下来。她看着裴柱现在寂静中摇曳着身躯，每一份慵懒，每一份性感，都让她加重了呼吸。

裴柱现散发出的每一分诱惑，都深深吸引着孙承完，本是光滑的脖颈儿被裴柱现解开的秀发瞬间半遮。

孙承完眼神迷离的望着勾人心魂的裴柱现，清透的妆容，精致的五官，如果说初次在医院接触的裴柱现是冷淡的，那么眼前的裴柱现是冷感的。

裴柱现唇角微微翘起，透露出一股危险的讯号，第一步是松开被绑起的秀发，第二步是脱下身上的红短裙，第三步是解开孙承完紧扣的领口。

孙承完仰视着俯在她身上的裴柱现，和裴柱现生日那夜的感觉不一样，虽然都是一样的玫瑰香味。她伸出手，将裴柱现掉落的青丝撩到耳后，再轻轻的抚摸着裴柱现的红唇，大拇指沾染上的红釉，再慢慢的盖在自己的唇上。

裴柱现推倒孙承完在床上，缓慢的坐在孙承完的大腿上，再认真的解开孙承完衬衫的每一颗扣子。孙承完完美的马甲线在紧绷着，裴柱现低头亲吻向她叫嚣着的腹肌。

被发丝撩得痒痒的，又被裴柱现小嘴吻得腹部发烫的孙承完，不由得紧闭着双眼。

“承完，欧尼还没跳完呢～”

裴柱现坐在孙承完的大腿上，扭动的姣好身姿，妖媚的性感表情，都深深的吸引着孙承完的目光，带有欲望又赤裸的眼神。

玫瑰香气环绕着裴柱现和孙承完，成了最后一道催情的信号。

孙承完突然直挺起身，双手却拥紧裴柱现的腰部，防止裴柱现掉下床去。滚烫的双手慢慢摩挲着裴柱现清凉的背部，悄悄解开裴柱现上身最后一道束缚。她感觉到自己的腰间一紧，原来裴柱现反用双腿夹紧了她的腰。平时身高仿若的两人，由于裴柱现现在是坐在她的大腿上，所以顺利的让她轻易埋头于裴柱现汹涌的双峰中。

突然感觉到自己的胸间敏感处被咬住的裴柱现，双腿不自觉的夹得更紧了一些。她能清晰感觉到孙承完不是在吮吸，而是用着尖利的小虎牙在啃咬，轻微疼痛的感觉让她不自觉的更挺了挺胸。

“承完，别偏心嘛～”

裴柱现抓过孙承完的手抚上自己另一边被冷落的柔软，灼热的掌心仿佛要将她的柔软烫红，她相信自己上身的每一处肌肤肯定都在泛红。

孙承完放肆的啃咬，肆意的揉捏，她能感受到殷红顶点被她刺激得更加挺立。她接着用鼻尖嗅着白嫩的双峰，原本喷洒的香水味融合了裴柱现动情渗出的香汗，很甜，真的很甜。

裴柱现被孙承完突然向后倒下的举动吓到，她怕自己压坏了孙承完，欲起身却又被孙承完紧紧的抱住。她慢慢推开孙承完，继续抓过孙承完的手轻轻褪去她自己身上的最后一道防线，之后再坐起，这次不再是坐在孙承完的大腿上，而是坐在孙承完的腹肌上。

孙承完感觉到自己的小腹上微微湿润，摩擦并发热。双手被裴柱现紧紧的扣住在床上，裴柱现火热的吻，正如她火热的内心。

裴柱现在吻得最热烈的时候，却突然松手，抽身坐直。

孙承完迷茫的昂起头，望着裴柱现动情的眼角泻出微微星光，便缓缓的脱去自身所有的阻碍，紧紧的贴着裴柱现，彼此的炙热让热度瞬间攀升到40.8℃。

裴柱现感受到自己的胸前被磨蹭着，快感使得她下身流出更多爱液，沾湿了孙承完的下身。她察觉到孙承完突然往后靠去，却屈起了双腿支撑着她的背部。这个姿势太过陌生，让她瞬间无所适从，她以为一切都在她的掌握中进行着，但是现在偏离了。

孙承完靠在床头，这个姿势让她能更清楚的欣赏着裴柱现，无论是身体还是表情。她的举动让裴柱现只能跪坐在她的小腹上，她要让裴柱现知道即使身处上位也不代表是身处上风。

“啊！”

“啊～”

裴柱现被孙承完突然的举动弄得她不由得往后跌了跌，吓得喊了出来，她觉得孙承完真是坏死了。

孙承完迅速的伸手戳入因裴柱现忽然的往后靠躺而朝着她打开的小穴，窄小的甬道因为早已流出了许多爱液，而润滑着，但是突如其来的攻击，仍让甬道里的嫩肉不由自主的缩紧。

裴柱现觉得孙承完坏坏的想法真是太多，双重的惊吓，都让她不由得靠后抓紧了孙承完屈起的小腿。为了方便孙承完对她使坏，裴柱现更是调好角度，配合着孙承完。

孙承完持续的抽插让裴柱现不禁仰起头，抓得更紧。她能欣赏到裴柱现那完美的下颚线，真是太美了。

每一下都那么深，让裴柱现有点喘不过气，两根手指同时挤开她下身的嫩肉，撑得肿胀，让她直缩下腹，紧紧的吸绞着孙承完的手指。

“好深…”

“好紧…”

裴柱现不由得掐了一下孙承完的小腿，娇嗔了孙承完一眼，这个坏蛋真是的。

孙承完被裴柱现的风情万种，嗔得内心更是激动，手上更是卖力的抽插，裴柱现每一声愉悦的呻吟，都是对她莫大的认可。

爱液涓涓的流出，打湿孙承完整个手掌，孙承完赤裸裸的直盯着细细娇颤着的花瓣，用着大拇指捏弄着花瓣钱坚挺的花核，看着裴柱现越是哆嗦，她就越是兴奋。

“欧尼很喜欢在上面吧。”

裴柱现妖媚的嘤咛着，腰部忍不住扭动，臀部忍不住摆动。恍惚中的她，觉得自己不知道怎么回应孙承完好，明明是上位的她却处于下风，和生日那夜完全不同。

“啊…好喜欢…”

孙承完觉得自己在性事方面总是这般恶劣，也总爱从裴柱现那听到自己最想听到的回答。她单手托起裴柱现的娇臀，抽插的动作越是剧烈，能清晰可见花瓣被摩擦得嫣红似血。

随着孙承完每一次的深入浅出，裴柱现雪白的双峰也由不得上下摇摆，孙承完的小腿上也满布着裴柱现留下的指甲抓痕。

孙承完觉得就算自己体力了得，也耐不住双腿开始发麻，她开始加快动作，狂烈的摩擦着敏感狭窄的肉壁，让花瓣更加红艳充血。

“嗯啊…慢…慢点…慢…一点…”

裴柱现觉得自己快要到了，突然一股失禁般的冲动，下身大量爱液喷射而出。潮吹过后，她蜷缩着身子，哆嗦着，快感划过脑子。

孙承完不再屈起腿，让裴柱现哆嗦着身子趴在她身上，她吻了一吻裴柱现还冒着汗的额头，再吻了吻裴柱现溢出泪水的眼角。

  
  


床下的裴柱现是矜重的白玫瑰，而床上的裴柱现是妩媚的红玫瑰。端庄矜持但又冷艳的白玫瑰是让人想摘却不得，而热烈鲜艳但又诱人的红玫瑰是让人欲碰却不得。浑身带刺儿的玫瑰，美丽却又扎手。

人生中有着许多第一次，但是在爱情这一方面，孙承完所有的第一次都献给了她怀里的这个女人。

当纯洁的白玫瑰和热情的红玫瑰交织，孙承完想，裴柱现是她闭上眼时，胸口的那颗朱砂痣，撩拨着她的心房，让她每一次都感受到兴奋，浓重得让她心跳加速。亦是她睁开眼时，眼前的那个白月光，抚摸着她的脸庞，让她每一次都感觉到温柔，淡泊得让她心跳平稳。

  
  


孙承完紧紧的拥着裴柱现，十指紧扣，裴柱现抬头望进孙承完满溢星光的双眸，深处是自己清晰的模样，孙承完的星河中满满都只有她一个人。

“柱现，我好像忘了告诉你，我真的很爱你。”

孙承完说过很多次的喜欢，但是对于爱却一直都是小心翼翼的。

“承完，我知道，我一直都知道，我也爱你。”

End.


End file.
